Various methods for determining mass airflow per cylinder for an internal combustion engine exist. One common method for dynamically calculating a mass airflow per cylinder uses volumetric efficiency. This method requires volumetric efficiency tables that characterize engine breathing.
As defined, volumetric efficiency tables require a considerable amount of controller memory. Each value in the table must be individually calibrated to meet different engine characteristics. Once calibrated the volumetric efficiency tables are not always an accurate representation of engine breathing during transient operations. Eliminating the volumetric efficiency tables would be advantageous to the mass air per cylinder determination.